


Heart's & Hooves Day

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Holiday Stories [17]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Holidays, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: When Spike, Sunburst, and Flash Sentry take Smolder, Starlight, and Twilight out for Hearts and Hooves Day, Ocellus babysits their kids
Series: Holiday Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522226
Collections: Holiday One-Shots, Holiday Stories, My Little Pony, My Little Pony One-Shots, My One-Shots, One-Shots





	Heart's & Hooves Day

Hearts and Hooves Day was coming to Equestria. It was a day made for couples. All over Ponyville (and all of Equestria), couples were making plans for the day. at the Palace of Friendship, Flash Sentry, Sunburst, and Spike hand planned a special day with Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, and Smolder. Since their plans included dinner out, Ocellus was going to stay with Morning Radiance, Sun Flare, and Sparks, get them dinner, and see to it that they got to bed on time.

  
♡♡♡

"Alright, you three," Ocellus said placing a box of paper, glue, glitter, ribbon, lace, and other arts and crafts stuff on the table, "lets make something nice for your parents."

Ocellus _loved_ doing arts and crafts with the friends and she (along with Silverstream) was one of Sparks, Sun Flare, and Morning Radiance's favorite baby-sitter. Sparks picked up the scissors and began cutting out hearts while Sun Flare traced out a heart in glue and covered it in pink, red, and silver glitter and Morning Radiance wrote "I Love You, Mom &; Dad" in red crayon. Ocellus moved between the three of them offering help when needed and mostly making sure that they kept the mess on the table.

  
"Auntie Ocellus," Morning Radiance said. "What exactly is Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"Well, Hearts and Hooves Day is a day to show the creatures close to us how much we care about them."

A chime sounded indicating that someone was at the door. Thinking that it was the food they had ordered, Ocellus went to answer it.

"We should make something for Ocellus," Morning Radiance said. "She said that Hearts and Hooves Day is to show the creatures close to you how much you care about them."

♡♡♡

"Okay, guys," Ocellus said. "Dinner's here."

"Ocellus," Sun Flare said. "We have something for you."

Sparks was holding a red paper heart trimmed with lace. A pink ribbon was at the top and "We Love You" was written in silver glitter with two hoof prints and a dragon claw print beneath it.

"You made this for me?" Ocellus asked.

"You said Hearts and Hooves Day is to show the creatures we care about how much we love them. And we love you as much as we do our parents," Morning Radiance said.

"Careful," Sparks said passing the heart to Ocellus. "The glue is still a little wet."

Ocellus carefully took the heart and looked at it.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll treasure this forever. And I love you three, too."


End file.
